Twilight
by X.PandoraLoki.X
Summary: AU: A mysterious woman demands the Saiyajin No Ouji to train her slaves for the up coming tournament. Along for the ride is his son, who will get something more out of this training session.


**Twilight**

By X.Pandora.X

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z, no matter how much I wanted to, I wish I could to own Vejita and Trunks. 3

**A/N: **Yes! I made a new fanfic only because I had this in my head since Saturday. . Don't worry, it doesn't end 'Paparazzi Kiss', for those who are reading it, because I think it'll be unfair to end it that way. I'm working on this one and that one. 3

VV 

Goku tried his hardest to keep the woman under control when she snapped at him to bring her to the Saiya-jin no Ouji. Her long metallic purple hair was tied back in a pretty little bun, while she snarled more threats at the innocent Saiya-jin. Almost to the time, Chi-chi was going to tackle the bitch and beat her if she didn't stop the threats. Fearing this, Goku explained to the woman- trying not to look into her golden yellow eyes- that he would bring her to Vejita with no problem. Soon after this, she waited patiently outside of the house for the Saiya-jin, while Goku explained to his sixteen-year-old son, Goten, that he couldn't come with, fearing that this woman would be annoyed as hell with him. She snarled loudly, warning Goku to get his ass out of the house and take her.

"Saiya-jin! I'm not going to be patient with you! I have a thin line of patience, and I wish to take my girls to him right away!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Goku gulped, and held Chi-chi back before she attempted to attack the woman once again. "Chi-chi! Calm down! Once I take her to Vejita, she'll be gone! Don't worry!"

Chi-chi glared sternly at her husband, and turned her head. She closed her eyes tightly, and gritted her teeth.

"You better get rid of her! I want her gone! Let her bicker with Vejita!" Goku nodded, and walked out of the house to meet the angered dominatrix. He gulped once again, finding her no threat since he could tell by her ki, she was as strong as Vejita. She looked human, but he didn't want to ask her, since she was pissed enough as it is. "Let's go now."

"Finally."

Goku only sighed and held his hand out, hoping that she won't deny it. She took it, and gritted her teeth while Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to get to Capsule Corp.

VV 

"Onna! I want this fixed!"

"Shut Up, Vejita! I'll get it done as soon as I'm done with Bura!" Buruma yelled back to Vejita, she hated when he was being an ass. Especially when she is taking care of their daughter! Vejita snorted, and walked downstairs. His arms crossed against the black wife beater that showed off his muscles and tight black spandex shorts that showed that training has been paying off. He glared at his son, who was obviously slacking off watching Television. Vejita twitched, and narrowed his onyx eyes towards his son.

_I should've known letting him watch television when he was younger was a mistake. Yet again, I prove the Onna wrong! _Vejita smirked, and decided to scare Trunks since he was so glued on the tube, he didn't seem to flinch at his father's screaming. Vejita walked forward without a simple thought and than lowered himself close to Trunks' ear. He cleared his throat quietly, and screamed into his ear, "Get your ass up!"

VV 

Once Goku saw the bright yellow housing of Capsule Corp., he looked at the woman her jerked her hand from his and stomped over to the door. Goku gulped, he couldn't help the fact that she was as scary as both Bulma and Chi-chi, therefore he backed off a little, letting her bash her fist against the door.

The woman narrowed her yellow eyes and stared at the door with her arms crossed over her chest. If she weren't so bitchy, she would most likely look innocent. She wore a long, pretty blue dress that is ruffled at the end. Her breasts were perfectly exposed, so she looked pretty. Yet, her attitude sometimes doesn't back it up. But she didn't care what the males think about her, she didn't like males. She preferred females. Therefore, she wanted to ask the Saiya-jin No Ouji to train her girls.

VV 

Trunks screamed, and jumped off the couch with his ears blaring of his father's words. He managed to look at his father, before blasting his voice.

"You got some nerve, father!"

"You don't talk to me like that!" Vejita hissed, laughing in the back of his mind since he loved the fear in his son. Trunks groaned, than paused when he heard the door pound furiously. He stared at the door while Vejita let out a little growl that emitted from his throat. With a swift turn, he walked to the door, mumbling curses under his breath. He grabbed the doorknob, almost cracking it and swung the door opened.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The woman's mouth opened slightly in complete shock. How could he yell at her? Her of all people! She gritted her teeth, and slapped his chest lightly, not enough to move him.

"You listen to me, you baboon, I want you to train my girls. Bring whoever you have to, because I want them to be in tip top shape before the tournament of this year."

Vejita gaped, and narrowed his eyes, growling furiously when she had demanded him to do bidding. How dare she!

"Who the hell do you think you are? The Saiya-jin No Ouji doesn't listen to anyone!"

With all of the commotion going on downstairs, Buruma scooped Bura into her arms and went downstairs. She gasped, and stared at Vejita who was snapping at the woman in the front door.

"Vejita! What are you doing?"

"This insane bitch is telling me, no, _demanding_ me to train her girls. I will do no such thing!"

Buruma looked at the woman, and founded her astonishingly pretty since of the perfect way her hair was in the simplest of a bun. From the corner over the woman's shoulder, she saw Goku, who looked nervous.

"Hey Son-kun!" She waved to him, which really riled up Vejita.

"Kakarotto! What the hell are you doing here!"

Goku laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head nervously and stepped back a little. He should've known Vejita would answer the door, since the Saiyan No Ouji always seemed to be near the kitchen every day.

"She wanted to meet you, Vejita. I-I couldn't say no…"

"Obviously, what would I get out of it?" Vejita snapped, and narrowed his eyes.

She smirked, and looked at Buruma, she could possibly the Saiya-jin No Ouji had settled down on Earth, permanently. A beautiful mate, two wonderful half Saiya-jin children. She looked at Vejita, and bowed.

"I might as well introduce myself. Interrupt me, Vejita, I will rip off your main sex organ." All of the men stiffened at the threat, even if it was made to Vejita. It scared them to death of her, yet Buruma seemed to like the way she acted. "I am Belle. Simple and to the point? I have two girls that I think is capable of being in the tournament. They're not my daughters, but they are my…" She closed her eyes for the moment, trying to find wording to this. But she decided to be flat with it. "Slaves." Vejita only smirked, but felt a jab at his back of disagreement by Buruma. He was about to snap at her until he heard Belle's voice continue on with her introduction.

"As the Princess, I have special abilities to control one of a weaker mind. Like your son-" She pointed towards Trunks, who was staring at her the whole entire time she spoke. "He was simple to control since of my beauty, but the only thing is, I have no interest in his sex for one reason. I like women." Buruma stared for the moment, and Trunks inched away in disappointment. Vejita itched, being very impatient with her, and snapped.

"What the hell is your point?"

"That is my only control. I prefer that they will use muscle also, just in case that doesn't work in the tournament. They can be on your team if you like, otherwise they are going against you. Use them as training toys if you like. I just want this done."

Vejita lifted a brow, almost scoffing at the fact this little wench was asking for help. But he nodded, accepting the fact that he would have a pupil other than his son. He get to beat them up as much as he like, and since they are female, and she was giving him permission, he would gladly take advantage of it.

_This is wonderful! I can sense this woman's ki, and she obviously has the same ki as me. Astonishing how she trained herself to be as powerful as yours truly. _ He looked at Trunks for the moment, almost sighing he decided. _I might as well take my son with. He hasn't been training lately, mostly slacking off. And since they are girls, depending if they would want him or not, at least he'll be entertained._

"You got a deal."

Buruma looked at Vejita, a shocked expression on her face. She didn't believe that Vejita accepted this, but she was glad at least. It'll get him off her back (Literally) for a couple of days. And she can spend time with her daughter on a fun vacation. "So, Belle…" Buruma started, seeing that the woman responded to Buruma, and looked at her with the softest gaze. "What will my husband get if he trains them correctly?"

"Oh! Yes, an upgrade of the GR."

"How do you know about the GR?" Everyone said in unison, while staring at Belle in surprise.

"I watch you, Vejii." She said calmly, sending chills down the Saiya-jin No Ouji. He never expected someone like _her_ to watch him. Mostly the Onna watched him when he was in the GR, for different reasons. Vejita didn't say a thing, until Buruma chimed in.

"He has recently destroyed this one with his son." She twitched, and looked at Trunks, who rubbed his head nervously.

"Than it shall be done. I'll help you. I'll upgrade it as much as I can, to make your husband and son run for their money."

Buruma smiled happily. _I can't believe I found a woman that'll help me with the GR. I mean, Vejita has been an absolute jerk to me! So has Trunks. So this vacation will be the last time they think they are in control; especially before Trunks' eighteenth birthday._

Belle nodded, and bowed. "I'll return tomorrow with the girls, and you two-" She pointed at Vejita then Trunks, "Will be packed and ready to go."

She turned, and walked for the slightly frightened Goku, and held her hand out. "Take me back to your place. I will go home from there." Goku nodded, and was about to transport her until Vejita interrupted.

"How the hell do you know me though? You can't always fucking stalk me, Onna!"

"When I was on Plant Furiza as a visit. Being a bastard he was, he told me to leave, since I was telling him that I would take all of his soldiers with me if he didn't stop destroying planets. I managed to only take one. And yes- if you are curious- I mated with one of his soldiers. I wanted to make a child of my own, but he shot blanks." With a simple grin, and tightened her grip on Goku's hand. " Good Luck to your wife. She's lovely."

With that, they both disappeared, leaving the Briefs family to stare at the empty spot. Vejita turned around to them, and looked at Trunks. "You're coming with me."

"What!" Trunks yelled, with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "No! You can't do this to me!"

"Your coming with me, or I'll make you come…" Vejita's voice got dark, and his onyx eyes narrowed.

Trunks nodded, and gulped. To relieve the tension, Buruma walked between them while Bura reached out her tiny hands to Vejita. "Well, this will be a start of a good vacation, don't you think? I mean, I get to spend time of Bura and you get to spend time with Trunks We all win in this situation!" Buruma nodded, as Trunks sighed heavily.

"Goten will understand my problems…" Trunks whined, and dragged himself up the steps while his father growled.

**A/N: Well, that is good so far, right? . I mean, Vejita will have someone to beat up other than his son! Review. **


End file.
